A New Arrival: POSTPONED
by WolfPrime567
Summary: When a Spartan finds himself in Blood Gulch, and in the middle of a (fake) simulation war between Red and Blue team, and finds himself eventually seeing a certain black armored female freelancer in a new light, but will the local idiots ruin his future chances? M for language, but c'mon, it's Red vs. Blue.


**Hey Red vs. Blue, so I've started watching the show and as soon as I started, I was already crying from laughter. But then I got really interested with the big quest to finally bring Tex back, and I haven't finished watching each season, just now getting through episode 9, I feel dumb, but yeah. So I wanna go back to somewhat of a new-ish beginning Red vs. Blue, and throwing in my own OC spartan, ha! I wanna know what would actually happen if a Spartan, Freelancer, A member of Blue, and Red all met inside one room, would it just end up with the spartan and freelancer trying to kill each other and the red and blue member just stand there and watch in fear? IDK! Well, this is also an OCxCanon for this character and Tex cause her...and Sarge are my favorite characters, now if some parts of this are serious, unlike the show, I apologize, but I'm not good at remaking character personalities all the time.**

* * *

The continuous war between both the red and blue team had been going on for longer than any of the members of each team could remember. But now, each day just felt as if they didn't get any different, one side would try to think up some way to kill off the other side, but they never ended up enacting the plan due to either their lack of training, or that both side's members were bigger dumbasses than suicide grunts.

 **(Red Base)**

The members of red team were asleep, until all of the sudden, a loud, and very annoying repeated tone, and out came the leader of red team, Sarge.

"Rise and shine dumbasses! Simmons, get Donut up, and Grif, if you aren't off your cot in five minutes, I will not hesitate to assume you're dead and have your body burned." the old soldier called. In less than two minutes, the maroon and pink soldier appeared.

"Simmons and Donut reporting for duty!" the maroon soldier saluted.

"At ease Simmons, Donut, if Grif ain't up in two minutes, grab the flamethrower, and burn his ass until he stops moving, just trust me it'll do us all a favor."

"Wait, we have a flamethrower?" Simmons asked.

"Hell yeah, bought it online, got it for a nice price cause it was on sale." Sarge chuckled.

Sarge took his leave and went on top of the base, and grabbed their sniper rifle and zoomed in all the way on Blue base. That was when he spotted Church, doing the same as him, checking on their base, but Church wasn't ready for Sarge to fire a round right between his feet.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, leaping onto the ground.

"Yeah! Serves you right blue!" Sarge went back into their base

"One day I'm gonna shoot that guy in the groin." Church sighed as he went to wake up Tucker, Caboose, Sister, Tex, and Doc who was only there due to them having luckily one extra cot.

"Caboose, get up, get the MRE's ready, and if you try to make pancakes again, I WILL stab you this time!" he yelled inside the base.

In the distance, a large meteor like object hit the surface. It could only be described as a cryo pod. A green scanner began circling around and scanned the area around it. As soon as it finished scanning the environment, the large seal opened, the light of the pod emitted a tall shadow of someone, wearing much different armor than the members of both teams.

 **(Hours later, Blue base)**

"Wait so now the reds have their own tank?" Tex asked as she observed the far distant base.

"Yeah…...pretty much." Church answered. It wasn't usual for them to not have their helmets, but they saw no reason to have them on when they weren't in combat. Church's dark brown hair flowed softly in the breeze. Tucker's dark features looked slightly grim in the mid-day sun, Caboose's curly blonde hair only added to his never fading un-intimidating look, and his bright blue eyes didn't help. But the one who always drew their gazes was Tex, bar Sister, her red hair, even though tied behind her head, went over her left eye, her emerald green eyes shimmered in the sunlight, she was beautiful, but if she was told that, most likely one of the guys would end up with a black eye.

Sister still hadn't waken up yet, but that was typical of her, having never been taught how to live the army life, she slept til around three hours after the rest woke up. Caboose took his leave to prepare their MRE's, and, they prayed to God about this, that he didn't try to make pancake...again.

"Should we do something about it?" Tucker asked.

"Uhh yeah! You guys know that's the one thing they can actually operate, and that can kill me in their hands." Tex answered with a slight growl in her voice.

"Okay…..I'll get ready." Tucker moped.

"But hold on, will we even have a chance against their tank without ours?" Tucker tried to get out of it.

"You guys, probably not, but in the hands of the reds, I'll easily destroy it." Tex added smugly, but smug was common because the reds weren't much trained any better than the blues, bar Tex, both being a kickass and Freelancer.

"I'm sure the four of us can get it taken care of before Caboose is done getting the MRE's ready." Church tried to sound as much like a leader as he could.

"Uhhh, Church, there's only three of us." Tex fixed his flaw.

"Aren't you freelancers' supposed to be math geniuses too? Look there's four of us. One, two, three, four." he gestured to the shadow appearing behind them.

"Wait...what the hell?" Tex followed the shadow, until her visor hidden eyes locked onto a dark figure standing on one of the large pylons on blue base. Whoever it was wore black armor, no secondary armor paint, he had a bayonet sheathed on the left side of his chest plate, the helmet he wore was an upgraded commando helmet, he had a pistol strapped on his waist, a rare to find military grade laser (spartan laser), and had a shotgun in his hands.

"Who the hell is that?" Church zoomed in on him, even though it was very unnecessary since the unknown man was just twenty five feet away.

"I dunno, another freelancer?" Tucker suggested.

"Hmmm, I've never seen or heard of him." Tex commented his unlikely suggestion, remembering the freelancer soldiers from their base.

"Would red team call for a freelancer?" Tucker asked the two of them.

"Doubt it...besides Sarge even being a dumbass, he's always been both superstitious and stubborn about freelancers, he thinks it'll go against his rank as a soldier to call in a hired gun." Church shot down that option.

"Yeah...but unless Caboose was smart enough to learn how to use the radio and call command, then we sure as hell didn't call in a freelancer, and it's not even like we need another freelancer against the reds." Tex turned to face him.

"Was that a compliment, or just common sense." she asked.

"Both." he answered.

"Hey, you! Who are you?" the black armored figure turned to look at them, but said nothing to the three soldiers.

"Well if he won't tell us, I'm just gonna assume he's a red." she grabbed her battle rifle and fired a burst shot at the figure, but as soon as she even fired, he leaped from the pylon, in midair, he front flipped, and landed directly behind them.

"I got'em!" Tucker put on his helmet, and activated his energy sword. He charged at the unknown fighter, and in arms reach, he slashed, but the slash didn't get far before the man grabbed his arm, lifted him off his feet, and threw him completely off the blue base.

Church grabbed his pistol and fired at the soldier, but when he ran out of bullets, not one of the bullets landed remotely close to the man. "Seriously, is your aim so bad that you can't even hit something literally five feet in front of you?" Tex looked at him behind her visor with disappointment.

"Hey don't judge-GAH!" he was silenced when the man grabbed Church by the neck, and threw him right next to Tucker.

"Hey buddy!" Tex yelled at him from behind. He turned to face her, cracking her knuckles.

"Pick on someone your own size." she hissed. He observed her to see that she wasn't holding a gun, or had one stored on her back, he dropped his shotgun, grabbed the laser, dropped it with his shotgun, and unlatched his pistol. He looked back to her, and raised his own fists.

She charged him, but when she was close enough, he only sidestepped her, and made her lose the momentum of her punch, she growled inwardly and began to throw punches like machine gun fire, but to her shock, he was blocking her attack just as fast, like he knew her attack moves before she threw them. She delivered a roundhouse kick, but he blocked and grabbed her leg, and threw her into one of the base pylons, the force of the throw didn't hurt her critically, but it still hurt.

"You son of a bitch." she leaped at him, both locked in combat. But she became reckless when she began focusing more on the power of her swings than the speed, cause as soon as she threw her next punch, he grabbed the fist, she threw her free fist, but it was grabbed too, she soon found herself on her knees and getting overpowered by the unknown soldier. She struggled to try and push back, but despite her strength, he was actually too strong for her.

"Hey guys, food's read-Oh my god!" Caboose freaked out at the sight of his allies on the ground, and Tex being overpowered by the unknown fighter.

"Caboose, help!" she called, but he was still too scared and confused to do anything except watch.

But suddenly the lights and seams that were glowing red changed to white, and his grip on her fists loosened as he fell to his own knees, and a surge of electricity surged over his armor. She regained herself after being beaten and kept her focus on the unknown man that had defeated her in hand to hand combat.

"What the fuck was that?" she thought aloud.

The soldier began breathing again, he gripped his helmet and pulled it off of his head, and took it off his head, letting it fall to the ground. He took a moment and inhaled the air without the helmet. He had dark brown hair that curved in the front, he had a mustache and beard that wrapped around his chin, and had dark blue eyes.

"Jesus Christ...that was...odd" he spoke up in a much deeper voice than the members of Blue and Red team, bar Sarge's old voice.

He soon found himself face to face with the barrel of Tex's battle rifle. "Okay who the hell are you...and what are you?" she sounded tough, but she was still shocked about what had just happened in their fight.

"My name is...Raider...and I could ask you the same thing." he left her second question unanswered, but this man didn't know she was a freelancer.

"You've heard of freelancers, right?" she asked him, his eyes seemed to light up at the mention.

"Ah...the secret task force…yeah I know about project Freelancer." he answered.

"Well I'm one of the top members, Texas, Tex for short...now answer my other question, Raider" she almost spat his name out, but when she was about to, he looked right into her eyes behind her visor and she couldn't find herself to do so.

"You wouldn't know who we are...but I'll tell you anyway...I'm a member of the hammering attack force of the U.N.S.C, knows as the Spartans." her eyes narrowed at the word 'spartans'.

"What the hell are spartans?" she asked.

"See that's the problem with freelancer, you're uninformed about what they don't want you to know about, like how freelancers actually have a match.

"So Spartans could take us on...and yet they wouldn't tell us about this why?"

"Because they didn't want you to know that you weren't the strongest military force in the universe." he was talking so plainly, it almost drove her crazy how calm he was.

"Okay if you didn't notice, you kinda just kicked my ass like twenty seconds ago! And nobody's ever beaten me!" she wanted answers immediately from whoever this guys was.

"I'm trained not to show emotion much, but on the inside, I'm exhausted and confused, where the hell am I?" he asked.

"You're kinda in the middle of the universe's tiniest battlefield." she gestured to the base they were standing on. He looked at the soldiers he threw off of the base and nearly chuckled.

"Whoops...did I do that? Wait a second...they're all blue, and their base color is blue..." he looked around, small battlefield, team colors.

"I'm in the Blue vs. Red battlefield! Blood gulch!" he began laughing, confusing her and the still stunned Caboose.

He looked at Caboose, who was cowering in fear at being beaten to a pulp by the guy who just beat Tex. "Uhhhh, I'm gonna go..." and like that, he darted inside the base.

 **(One hour later)**

"So let me get this straight, you abandoned the U.N.S.C after you were demoted and court martialed?" Church asked the spartan.

"Yeah, my history's not very happy..." he slurred as he continued to eat his MRE peacefully.

"So who's side are you on?" Tucker asked.

"What do you mean?" Raider asked.

"Are you with the reds or with us blues?" the teal painted idiot asked.

"I'm technically not on anybody's side, but I guess I'm not your enemy." he spoke quietly.

"Tex what do you think?" Church asked, but got no response, "Tex?" he looked at the freelancer, to see that she was staring at the spartan's 'features'.

He bumped her arm and whispered to her, "I felt a little more comfortable when you weren't staring at him."

"Huh, What?! Oh...I was just looking and comparing his muscular structure and uhhhh, comparing it to a fully developed free lancer's build." she slurred.

"Uh-huh, and what part of his build were you 'admiring'?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well...uhmmmm..." she didn't answer his question, until suddenly-

"Hey, you two, I'm ten feet away from you and I can hear you both." Tex was thankful for the helmet on her head, or else they would be seeing her blush.

 **(Three hours later)**

Raider had proven to be an impressive ally, his skills were as sharp and lethal as Tex's own abilities. Currently he and Church were trekking through the gulch, and Church was going over their daily lives on the battlefield of the blues and reds.

"And basically the leader of red team is Sarge, he's not very smart, but he could still beat any of blue team in a fist fight." Church looked over the gulch, to Raider, it was so foreign, but he called it home.

A few minutes later, they could hear some repeated folk song getting closer. "What the hell is that?" Raider asked as he looked at the hill in front of them.

"Oh no..." Church already knew what it was.

Seconds later, a warthog leaped over the hill, containing a red, maroon, and orange soldier, all except the driver were yelling several things.

"Prepare to meet your makers blues!" sarge yelled as he shot at them with his shotgun.

"Suck it red! I mean blue! I-gah damn it!" Simmons shot the turret at them.

"Damn reds!" Church crouched down, trying to avoid the turret.

"Get behind me!" Raider yelled. Church didn't waste any time and quickly ducked behind him.

As the red team drove closer, he didn't move, Church thought he was crazy, but just when the reds were about to run over them, the spartan activated something and dropped to his knees, as some blue energy surrounded him and when they hit, the warthog ended up nearly destroyed and the engine was on fire, as it front flipped above them.

"Men, we must pull a tactical retreat!" they drove the nearly wrecked jeep out of the spartan's range. Church looked in astonishment.

"What the fuck was that?!" Church looked at how they should be dead, but was intact and well.

"I wanna know who the hell that was first!" Raider looked at him behind his commando helmet.

"Oh...that was red team." Church answered plainly, not noticing the spartan's expression of shock and confusion.

* * *

 **So I hope I did good at recreating the characters personalities, but if I didn't, maybe you guys could help me out. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, this will be escalating to a pairing between Raider and Tex, but not until a MUCH later chapter. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, see you next time!**


End file.
